Legacy
by Sha Yurigami
Summary: A dark tale unfolds. Foes and friends aren't who they seem to be. A mystery enshrouds the king of Fiore. a silent call of a princess opened the door. The darkness in ones souls is something everyone has to encounter.Everything begins with the Moongate R&R
1. Prolouge!

Disclaimer:I don't own anything! Only this story!

* * *

><p>Legacy<p>

* * *

><p>''How dare YOU! HOW DARE YOU'' A female was running after a man who floated in the air, away from her, while laughing.<p>

''Hahaha! So you're her _knight_! Well I'd expected someone else'' he cringed from his own laughter ''HAHAHA!''

''Give Lucy back!'' She screamed holding her blades close while preparing to jump. She leapt forward, jumping on the closest balcony and then at the man. He still laughed while dodging the incoming attack of the twin blades. After her attempt to strike him she pushed the blades into the tower wall, balancing herself to lift herself.

Now standing on the blades, she touched the wall. And from beneath her palms tilts formed out of the stone. Soon two holes were in the wall and she held two stone blades.

The man still floated in the air and gestured for her to follow ''Ke! Follow me knight or I might do something cruel to your precious princess! Hahaha!''

She couldn't contain her anger any longer, she was surprised that she still held back, but that was no more ''I DESTROY YOU AND YOUR BELIEVES AT ALL COSTS! AND I WILL TAKE LUCY BACK!''

''The knight in love with the princess. Hilarious. Truly hilarious! To say even a drama out of a cheap child tale! So you finally sorted out your feelings and accepted the truth? Still your only postponing the inevitable!'' he stretched out both arms to either side, making his point clear.

But she wasn't going to stop now ''THAT doesn't relate to me! As long as she is held captive by you, so long will I be saving her!''

''You certainly are full of yourself.'' the man said mockingly''I really wish now that we were comrads instead of enemies.'' He began chanting with an otherworldly voice ''What a pity indeed…THAT I HAVE TO KILL YOU!''

''If you never played your sick game with others lives! If you never hurt my friends! If you never brought chaos and disorder to this world!…'' she balled her fists, to the point that her palms were bleeding ''…If you never kidnapped LUCY! Then and only then I would have even considered being on your side!'' her screaming erupted the air and shook even the ground with an unbelievable force.

The man could only look straight at her ''Trembling indeed. Your magic alone is powerful enough to set the air in flames. I never imagined that there is someone else beside me with this power. HAHAHA!''

The female knight, however couldn't bring herself to listen to him any longer ''I never thought I had family…until I met everyone…AND I WISH I HAVE NEVER KNOWN!''

''Family? Don't make me laugh dear _sister_!'' The air around him darkened and light emitted from his body. And with all he had he screamed ''_ERZA_!''

* * *

><p>… … to be continued … …<p> 


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer:I don't own anything! Only this story!

Legacy

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>He knew it.<p>

He knew it for a long time.

Since that fateful day, he knew it.

He is a monster.

* * *

><p>On that day he lost everything, including his own life. His parents, dead, burned alive…till now he still hears their screams.<p>

The haunted him.

His house, his hometown, his country taken over by those so called mages of the holly order.

Those bastards took everything he cherishes in an instant.

He fought alongside those brave and heroic idiots, ready to die for their remaining country or live in vain.

Well that explains why he is in this rotten prison.

He was ten when he first fought in war, he also killed for the first time at that age.

He was separated from his sister during one of their fights as his body was smashed by the axes.

Why he survived was beyond him.

It was then when his sister was taken from him, it was then when he realized that everything around him was burning, it was then when he saw it for the fist time 'the infinite light',an almighty magic, powerful enough to destroy all living things around him.

He knew it since then that only he and he alone was capable of destroying the world and rebuild it.

His reign will be merciless.

When he fought in the wars he learned many things: First of, strength isn't everything.

For example a man, a powerful ruler as to it, fought against hundreds of enemies, but he died by the hands of a mere child. Because he was careless and relied to much on his own strength, that he didn't even seethe stone that was thrown at him from a mere child. War is cruel but he knew until the time is right he will be waiting.

Waiting till he is mentally prepared.

Waiting till the moment he can be reunited with his sister.

Waiting till his powers have refilled, enough to break out of this cell.

The prison he was being held at was one of Fiore's most advanced and cruel jails.

They call it 'Legacy' it was named that because of the history of all imprisoned.

A history never to be spoken out by anyone, with the promise to never let those creatures roam in the holy air of Fiore.

But it was not the whole truth.

No one ever escaped the prison. There was no need to. The only reason the prison with it's elite guards, magical traps and so on existed for the sole purpose to never let this man moan.

He everyone feared and none came close to, was said to be just as evil and powerful as Zeref.

**_Elia_ the Crimson Emperior.**

He got this name while his scarlet hair colored in blood waved furiously in the wind amidst the bloodbath called war. he brought fear everywhere his name was spoken of.

He knew they saw him as a monster, well he indeed destroyed their homes, killed their families and light up the dark skies amidst the night. But he never was anywhere near as powerful as Zeref.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Not yet…<em>**

* * *

><p>Fiore a country full of magic and which is said to let fairy tales come to live, engulfed in numerous mysteries and stories not meant to be for children.<p>

This is an endless tale about two young women destined to meet…and to bond together.

Watch them as their adventures unfold.


End file.
